The Secret Lies Within
by AkanamiAyane
Summary: Two villages, two families, two girls, two boys, two relationships, thousands of secrets... Which secret lies within?
1. Introduction

**_The people of the normal village_**

**_Aaron_**

**What's your name?**

Aaron Chenney

**Nicknames?**

Aar, Aary

**Age?**

I'm 12 years old

**Family?**

》My sister, Annabelle Chenney

》My mother, Maria Chenney

》My father, William Chenney

My grandparents died when I was 2, so I never knew them.

**What do you like?**

》Going to the cinema with friends

》Going on adventures with my sister

》Playing games

》Being together with the family

**Any dislikes?**

Yes, I've got one dislike. My parents argue sometimes with eachother. Some times they scream and shout. And my sister and I don't really like it whenever people shout.

**_Annabelle_**

**What's your name?**

Annabelle Chenney

**Any nicknames?**

Ann, Anna, Belle

**Age?**

I'm 15 years old

**Family?**

》My brother, Aaron Chenney

》My mother, Maria Chenney

》My father, Will Chenney

My grandparents died when I was 5, they were very nice people.

**What are your likes?**

》Shopping with friends

》Going on adventures with my lil brother

》Having fun with the family

**Dislikes?**

Yes, it's actually the same dislike as my lil brother.

**_The people of the waterfall village_**

**_Emily_**

**What's your name?**

Emily Chemmey

**Nicknames?**

Emmy

**What age?**

I'm 12

**Family members?**

》My brother, Emery Chemmey

My mother was murdered when I was 1 years old.

My father left us a week after my mother was murdered. He went back to his normal life, with no magic users around him. He actually hated the life behind the waterfall.

I never knew my grandparents, just because Emery doesn't talk about them. Whenever I ask him, he tells me: "When you're older, you'll understand it."

**Likes?**

》Magic training with my brother

》Playing games with my brother

》Imagining what life is like in the normal villages

**Dislikes?**

To be honest, I've got none.

**_Emery_**

**Name?**

Emery Chemmey

**Any nicknames?**

Em, Emer

**Age?**

15

**Family?**

》My sister, Emily Chemmey

My mother was murdered when I was 4 years old. She was a really caring person. No one understands why she was murdered.

My father left us a week after my mother was murdered. Man, he hated the life behind the waterfall.

My grandparents of my mother's side passed away when my mom was just 16. My grandparents of my father's side, well, I never got to know them. I don't even know if they're alive or not.

**Likes?**

There's a lot that I like, but spending time with my little sister is my all time favorite.

**Dislikes?**

None

**_The normal village, Fallstate_**

**_Annabelle's Point of View_**

It's a very caring and innocent village. However, the innocence of the village is a bit... Over the top. Of course, there are deaths everywhere, whether it's death of age, or death of illness. But after the break of the contract between Fallstate and Magicfall, we've been getting a bit suspicious of everthing in Fallstate. I've been searching for answers since I've heard of the break between the 2 villages, which was when I was 4 years old. The break of the contract between Fallstate and Magicfall was never clear. They just said: "Because of certain circumstances, the contract between Fallstate and Magicfall will be broken." Some people held a protest against the mayor. But they were told that there should be no worries and that they should just await a new contract between the 2 villages. The new contract still isn't here.

**_Emery's Point of View_**

I don't know a lot of Fallstade, because I was so young. But I do remember some things. The contract between Fallstate and Magicfall was actually broken because of the murder of my mother, but the mayor and it's helpers kept quiet and thought it was for the best to not tell he villagers. They thought it would cause a panic in Fallstate and Magicfall, which they were actually right about. The contract between Fallstate and Magicfall held the peace between the villages, so no war whatsoever.

**_The village behind the waterfall, Magicfall_**

**_Emily's Point of View_**

I've lived here my whole life and I still love the Magicfall life. The atmosphere changed in the village after my mother got killed, atleast that's how my brother describes it here. I don't know a lot from how the villages used to be, but people from those years tell the stories from generation to generation. My brother and I have been doing some research to find out who killed my mother. The police of Magicfall refused to look further for any murderers or anything else that could lead us to the killer. They say it's because the broken contract. They can't do any research in or with Fallstate, which pretty much sucks. Everyone in Magicfall believes that someone without magic, which can only lead to someone if Fallstate, killed my mother. Magicfall has lost it's innocent peace the second after the murder had happened.

**_Aaron's Point of View_**

I never got to see Magicfall, I was way too young. So I just have to imagine what it's like with the stories of my sister from what she remembered and what my parents remember. So I can't say a lot about it, sadly enough.

**Till next time**


	2. 1 Who's the boy? Aaron's POV

It's a wednesday morning in the summerholiday. Me and my sister, Ann, are planning on going to the waterfall to do some research on why the contract between Fallstate and Magicfall is broken. Still no new contract between the villages, even though the mayor said there'd be a new contract very fast. It's been 9 years since the break. I don't think there'll be a contract soon.

"What's on your mind, Aar?" My worried sister's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about what or who we might be able to see at the waterfall." I said.

"I don't think there'll be any people there." My sister said.

"You might never know." I said.

We finally arrived at the waterfall.

"What are we actually searching for?" I asked my sister.

"Not something specific. But whatever you can find, maybe items from someone, or maybe letters. It might answer why there was a contract break." She answered.

"What if we-." I was about to ask something until we heard a bush rustling.

"Did you hear that?" She asked me. I nodded in response. We went to hide in a bush to see what would be comming.

There it came, a boy around the age of 15 like my sister. Carrying a basket full of medicinal herbs.

He walks behind the waterfall. What was he even doing here? He's not even allowed to go here if he's from Magicfall.

I looked at my sister and asked her: "Are we going to follow him?"

My sister looked at me and nodded. And so, we followed the boy behind the waterfall. With no idea what lies ahead.

**A/N**

**I know it's a short chapter, but I wanna do 1 P.O.V. per chapter. This makes it a lot easier for me to write.**

**Till next time!**


	3. 2 Help needed! Emery's POV

"BROTHER! BROTHER WAKE UP!" Someone yelled while shaking me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. She was crying. I immediatly sat up, which made me a bit dizzy.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" I asked with obviously worry in my voice.

"It's Azzy, she... she... she's dying!" She managed to get out of her.

I immediatly got dressed and went with Emily to the hospital where Astelle is. We finally got there. Even though we were out of breath, we ran to the room where Astelle lays.

Once we got into the room I saw how bad Astelle looked. Pale, tired, way too skinny.

"Is there anything we can do? Maybe a magic cure?" I asked, stressed out of course.

"Magic can't heal this, but medicinal herbs can." One of the doctors said. And another one sighed and began to finish what had to be said. "Those medicinal herbs can only be found in the normal peace." "Which means you have to go past the waterfall." Another doctor said.

"Where can I find them exactly? And how long does she have left?" I asked without hesitation. Emily looked at me with worry. And other people in the room looked at me with shock, because why would someone set foot on the land of the normal?

The doctors hessitated before one of them spoke: "The herbs are really close to the waterfall. If you're carefull, you won't be spotted by others. But you have to hurry, cause she has maybe 2 hours left." And when I heard that I directly went to the waterfall.

Once I was past the waterfall, I went searching. It actually sucks that I don't have a sensory type of magic. Emily has that, but I have a strength type. Actually Emily is a blessed one, she has two types: Sensory type growth type. She can sensor people or dangers she can grow things faster or help it grow when something can't grow anymore.

Found it! Once I got as many herbs as possible I turned around and returned to Magicfall.

I finally entered the room where Astelle lays, when I heard... "Brother, you've been followed." Emily said. I looked at Emily with confusion, she looked into the hallway which made me look there too.

Nobody to be seen. "Are you sure it's not because of someone that had to be in another room?" I asked politely, not wanting to make her mad. I remember the last time I asked if she made a mistake. She put up a fight with me. Man she's strong.

She looked back at me with a very, very scary face. "Are you doubting me or somethin'?!"

"No of course not." I said with fear in my voice.

She used her magic again to verify if the followers were gone or not. She then turned to the hallway. "Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. Come out." She then said. After 1.minute passed I was about to go to the hallway to get them until... "Aaron and Annabelle, please come out." How in the damn world does she know their names?! But it helped, they finally came out. A girl with wavy dark brown hair, maybe around my age. Hourglass body, maybe double d or some~ "ACK!" I couldn't finish my thinking because of the smack at the back of my head from my oh so dear little sister Emily. "Stop thinking that stuff. Disgusting perv." She said with a damn pokerface. Man I'm so gonna punch her, which I did or tried to, because she caught my fist and used her growing type magic to grow her damn nails. Those nails are sharp I'm telling you. Finally when she saw me wincing in pain, she let go. She turned to the outsiders.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, so the doctors can do their job." She started to walk towards the hallway, until she looked behind her where I was standing. "You coming or what?!" She asked me pretty rudely.

We went to our house to talk with them. We sat down at the table.

"Will you both be so kind to introduce yourselfs? After you both have introduced yourself, we'll introduce ourselfs." Emily said. They were hesitating a bit, but Emily gave them some time. I took this moment to see how the normal peeps are like. Annabelle had a necklace around her neck with a little heart on it, Aaron had the same one. Aaron had the same brown hair as Annabelle, his hair was a bit wavy **(Like Raito from Diabolik Lovers, if you know what I mean****. Emily has straight shoulder-length blond hair, with a self-made flower crown in her hair. Em****ery also has blond hair but his hairstyle is like Ayato's from Diabolik Lovers).** I looked back at Annabelle, she's actually very beautiful.

"Uhm... We're Aaron and Annabelle Chenney. I'm 15 years old an Aaron's 12. We're both from Fallstate...

**TUN-TUN-TUN CLIFFHANGERRRR**. **Or maybe not so cliffhanger...** **Idk**. **Till next time**


	4. Who Now? Emily's POV

"Uhm... We're Aaron and Annabelle Chenney. I'm 15 years old and Aaron's 12. We're both from Fallstate..." Annabelle said.

Chenney... I'm sure I've heard of that name somewhere, just somewhere that I can't remember. It's very similar to our last name, but how? Just when I started thinking about all kind of possibilities how it's possible, which I didn't find any possibility that could be possible, Annabelle politely asked something.

"Uhm.. May we also know your profile?"

"Oh, pardon me. His name is Emery and mine is Emily, we're the Chemmey siblings. We're also known as the siblings of the light. I use a sensory type of magic and a growing type. And Emery uses a strength type. I'm 12 and Emery's 15. And I think you already know where we're from." I said with a polite smile at the end.

"Since when do you smile?" Emery asked with a serious face.

I looked at him annoyed and answered him: "That's what you call being polite... BAKA!" After I said that I heard the boy, Aaron, snickering jut enough for me to hear. "This is not funny... ~" I wanted to say baka but someone quickly interrupted me. Which, for once, he did good. "Could you tell us why you were even close to the waterfall? The space around it has been shut off for at least 12 years, literally no one comes there."

"It's complicated." Aaron bluntly answered.

"Answer." I simply said.

"I already answered it."

"Give a proper answer."

"Sorry hun, not gonna happen." Tears start forming in my eyes, only one person ever called me hun. It seems that the other 3 in the room with me noticed it.

"You can leave if you have to." Emery told me.

I quickly wiped my tears away so I can speak properly. I stood up to leave, but before I left, I told them one thing. "The portal to Fallstate re-opens in a week. With your strength and attitude you won't be able to survive."

**That's all folks,****Till next time.**


End file.
